Mewtwo
Mewtwo is a Pokèmon from the same name series. Wikia Match-Ups *Mewtwo VS Shadow The Hedgehog *Akuma vs Mewtwo *Mewtwo vs. Magneto Possible Opponents *Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Tetsuo Shima (Akira) *Cell (Dragon Ball) *Ness (Earthbound/Mother) *BlackWarGreymon (Digimon) *Stitch (Lilo and Stich) Information Background * Age: Over 20 years old * Height: 6'7 * Weight: 269.0lbs * Type: Psychic * Genderless (Though usually referred to as male) * Ability: Pressure * Cloned from Mew * Pokèdex Number: 150 * Date of Birth: February 6 Moveset * Psywave * Recover * Confusion * Laser Focus * Unnerve * Disable * Future Sight * Psych Up * Miracle Eye * Amnesia * Psycho Cut * Me First * Mist * Protect * Shadow Ball ** May lower the opponent's special defense * Psydisaster ** Mewtwo's Burst Attack * Psychic Erase * Barrier * Power Swap * Guard Swap * Safeguard * Swift * Life Force * Pressure * Psychic * Juxtapose * Psychic Shove Mega Mewtwo Y * Height: 4'11 * Weight: 72.8lbs * Gains Insomnia, which disables it from being put to sleep * Attack, special attack, special defense and speed go through the roof * Type: Psychic Feats & Stats * Its psychic spoon can cut through the entire Silph co. tower in one swing * Can lift a few tons, if not a few hundred/thousands tons, with psychic * Casually took down Blue's Blastoise and Red's Charizard * Halted Tree of Life's descent to sun * Halted nine charging Tauros * Deflected Gyarados' Hyper Beam * As Mega Mewtwo Y, breached escape velocity and flew into space * Reacted to Magneton's Thunderbolt * Got impaled twice by Deoxys and managed to shake it off * Rammed into the building with into force to leave a dent in it by the Genesect * Survived freezing temperatures of the upper atmosphere * Tanked a Fire Blast from Red's Charizard * Took various hits from Deoxys and Darkrai * Can mega evolve into Mega Mewtwo Y without a trainer and a mega stone * Could single-handedly wipe out entire Pokemon teams * Created a planet destroying storm * Erased dozens of memories at once * Teleported a 92 billion gallon lake * Bested Alakazam in battle * Defeated Deoxys, another legendary Psychic type * Defeated most of Red's team, including the legendary Pokemon Articuno Resistances & Immunities * Faults & Weaknesses * Bug, Dark and Ghost Type attacks (Weakness) * Cannot survive in space for too long (Weakness) * Mega Mewtwo Y's defenses are weaker than its other forms (Weakness) * Psychic attacks are less effective against other Psychic types and Steel Pokèmon (Weakness) ** Psychic attacks cannot harm Dark Types (Weakness) Gallery Mewtwo-frikarte.jpg Mega_Mewtwo_X.png|Mega Mewtwo X Mewtwo_Mega_Y.png|Mega Mewtwo Y Mewtwo_Spoon.png|Mewtwo as he appears in the Pokémon Adventures manga Mewtwo_SSB4.png|Mewtwo as he appears in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS Mewtwo_NB.gif|Mewtwo's Ssprite from Pokémon Black 2 & White 2 Mewtwo_XY.gif|Mewtwo as he ppears in Pokémon gammes released on the 3DS SHADOW_MEWTWO.png|Shadow Mewtwo Shadow_mega_mewtwo_X_render.png|Mega Shadow Mewtwo X Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Animal Combatants Category:Male Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Monsters Category:Pokèmon Characters Category:Scientific Creations Category:Genetically Modified Combatants Category:1990s Category:Characters with a Supermortal Form Category:Aura Manipulators Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Angry Combatants Category:Anti-Villains Category:Pokemon Characters